Halliwell Hell
by sWeeT gUrL123
Summary: 15 years has past sence the Halliwell sisters have died. Now one young girl is descovering what magical destanys her mother has left her.


It is the year 2020. Fifteen years earlier the Halliwell sisters were killed while vanquishing a demon. Also killed were there husbands and close friend Daryl. The only survivor of the attack was a young baby a sleep in her crib. An old friend of the family, who had recently moved back to the naborhood, after a job in Portland fell threw, adopted the baby girl. He was happy to take in the child and raise it as his own. Never revealing that he was not her real father. The only thing the young girl knew of her mother was that her name was Piper and what she looked like by a small picture of her father and mother together that she had stored away under her pillow. All she had ever known was a small suburban naborhood in California. And the stories she heard about the boarded up house down the street. Known as the Halliwell Hell.  
  
"I'm telling you dad they say the place is the most haunted place on the planet. The perfect place for my friends and I to shoot our haloween movie for drama." A young girl argued while poring a bowl of special k and talking with her father.  
"Melinda if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times" Both Melinda and Dan finished the sentence in unison, "Stay away from the Halliwell manor."   
She sat up and pulled milk out of the fridge. "I know but come on dad all the other parents have agreed to it and its not like will be there unsupervised. Billy's dad is coming with us to help with the camera."   
"No and that's final!" Dan said getting up from the table and picking up a backpack that was sitting on the counter and handed it to Melinda, "Now lets go your going to be late."   
Melinda filled her mouth with cereal, "But I haven't even had breakfast yet."   
Dan just smiled and took the bowl of cereal and pored it out in the sink, "That will teach you to over sleep."   
As they started off in the car Melinda sank down in her seat, "Can I at least still go to Marcy's Halloween party tonight? I promise if they decide to start shooting tonight ill come home."   
Dan finally gave in, "Fine but NO MANOR."   
Melinda smiled, "Okay I got you." She kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car.   
  
  
That night Marcy and her guests decided to take a late night trip to the Halliwell house. They stood out side the tall front door. Where there was a break in the wood boarding. "I don't know you guys." A medium height, blond headed girl said looking at the group, which was made up of 2 boys Marcy and Melinda.   
"I told you a girl would be to chicken." The shorter of the two boys said.   
Melinda pushed him, knocking him to the ground. "I'm not chicken." She climbed threw the boards and opened the door to the house. She had to shove it open. And when she got inside it was completely furnished. It was just collecting dust. She made her was to the parlor with her crew right behind her. "I told you the place wasn't haunted." Melinda said to Marcy.   
"I don't know… Its just…Creepy." Marcy said huddling beside the David, the shorter boy.   
"It thanks its kind of cool." The taller one said. He was blond and kind of had a weird heavenly thing going.   
"Caleb I couldn't agree with you more." Melinda said as she started up the stairs.   
"Will just stay here and keep look out." David said looking up at Caleb and Melinda.  
"Suite your self" Caleb answered back.  
The two adventures made there way up the stairs. When the came to the first bedroom in the hall, the entered to see a cluttered room that had clothing all over the floor. "Wow retro." Melinda said picking up a black one-shoulder top.   
Caleb grabbed it out of her hands and threw it to the floor. "Don't touch anything trust me it cant be safe. Think of all the bugs and weird things that could have infected stuff."   
Melinda didn't bother arguing. They just moved to the next room. There was a picture of Brad Pitt on the mirror. "Hey wait I saw this guy on the classic film channel the other day. He wasn't half bad looking."   
Caleb just looked at her, "You really need MTV." Melinda just laughed.   
"So shall we move on?" Melinda asked jokingly. The two followed the hallway around to a huge bedroom. It was like the other two put together.   
She and Caleb started ransacking it just like the other two rooms. "You know there is the fall dance thing coming up." Caleb said opening the closet.   
"Yeah so…" Melinda said kicking over the pile of things on the floor.   
"So you want to go." Caleb asked turning to her.   
Melinda walked up to him with a smile. He leaned in and kissed her. That when she saw it. She broke the kiss and yelled, "No."   
"Well if you didn't want to go you could have just said so." He said backing up.   
"Not that. That!" Melinda pointed to a picture on the stand beside the bed. Caleb picked it up dusted it off a little and starred at it. Melinda also looked at it deeply.   
"What about it?" Caleb asked.  
"That's my mom." Melinda said with a scared look in her eyes.   
  
The next thing they know the four of the teenagers were sitting out on the front stoop of the manor. "So let me get this strait a HALLIWELL is your mother?" David asked while putting his arm around Marcy.   
"Well it looks that way." Melinda said staring at the picture, "That's my mom."   
"Wow!" Marcy said looking at the picture. Just then the group hears tires screech and a car door slam. Melinda takes the picture and shoves it in Caleb's coat, which she is wearing. Dan comes running up the stoop.  
"Get in that car right now young lady." Dan yelled  
Melinda got in the car with out saying a word but Dan had plenty to say, "I can not believe you pulled this after I forbid you to go to that house. You are so grounded missy." He was so angry the vain was about to pop out of his for head.   
Melinda sat with her head strait and with no expression on her face.   
She simply asked, "Why didn't you tell me I was a Halliwell?"   
Dan pulled over and looked at her, "What did you just say?"   
"Why didn't you tell me I was a Halliwell?" When she said the word Halliwell she turned and looked at him.   
"How did you find out?" Dan asked   
Melinda pulled out the picture. Dan sat back in his seat.   
  
Soon the two were home and sitting at the dining room table across from each other. He explained how Piper and her sisters had been murdered and how he was just trying to protect her. "Fine." Melinda said holding the picture, "If that's my mother the who's she kissing?"   
Dan moved to the chair beside her, "That would be Leo…Your father."   
Tears started to role down Melinda's face. "That would make you."   
"Merely an ex boyfriend who loved your mother very much." Dan looked right into Melinda's eyes.  
Melinda was teary-eyes when she muttered out these words, "Do I have any family left?"   
Those six words cut threw Dan like a knife. He had been there when she took her first step, when she had the chicken pox, her first crush. But still she deserved to know. "Yes." Be said wiping a tear from his face. "A grandfather. His name is Victor Bennett. He works down town."  
"Why…" Melinda asked  
"He knew I could give you a better home." Dan said with a smile.   
"I want to see him. I want to know about my mother…" Melinda posed and then continued, "And my father."   
  



End file.
